


Fullness

by Nopseudsleft



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopseudsleft/pseuds/Nopseudsleft
Summary: Sam's never felt so complete in his life.
Relationships: Michael Emerson/Sam Emerson
Kudos: 20





	Fullness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are mistakes cuz English is not my mother language.  
> a fluffy drabble

sam is basically a good kid.

he likes to sneak into mike's bed since the vampire inccident, he never really claims that he's scared or worried, he just nestles around, knees in his arms, forehead pressing against his big brother's back, silence.

sam is a good kid.

Carlifornia's heat vaporises the vitality of his baby bro. sam lies on the grass humming songs from radio, no MTV thus radio became the only source of pop songs.

mike covers his hand onto sam's eyes shutting tight, says, the sunlight will burn your eyeballs,sammy.

sam smiles, he holds mike's palm with his two small hands, and lifts it up. he opens his eyes, 

hi, michael.

hi,sammy. 

sam is behaving well.

Lucy is surprised how the fraternal relationship has improved after the whole vampire thing, sam and mike, they are inseperable.

mike goes to surf, very fit in this Carlifornia surfers' life, sam follows.

I need to look after my little bro. mike replies to his dudes.

sammy is lying behind some bushes on the beach, sunset glows through leaving all these shadows on his baby bro's body, his shape lined gold, and his sweat glittering.

sammy, you'll get cold, put your shirt on.

sam is doing well.

his little bro feels so fulfilled, so satisfied, he's never viewed his life more enjoyable than now.

michael is a bit confused with sammy's giggles, but he's always happy to see his sammy having fun.

i like this. sam murmurs into mike's ear, combing his curly hair.

as long as you like it. michael says.


End file.
